1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved cleaning compositions characterized by reduced foaming in the presence of fatty materials. More particularly, this invention relates to an aqueous degreasing composition suitable for spray cleaning consisting of a cleaner which has incorporated therein lithium salts effectively inhibiting excess foaming.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Industrial uses of heavy duty greases, which are usually lithium based greases, afford unique problems of cleaning those metal parts which are so lubricated. It is necessary for periodic inspection of such metal parts as roller bearings from railroad cars or other heavy machinery to remove these used greases. The most expeditious way to remove greases from these metal surfaces is by the use of spray cleaning equipment. The cleaning compositions are alkaline based cleaners which incorporate heavy duty anionic surfactants. Unfortunately such cleaners which can expeditiously clean these metal surfaces tend to foam to such an extent that the cleaning process cannot continue. Prior art defoamers such as the silicone based defoamers and the low foaming nonionic wetting agents are not effective defoamers at the high concentrations of used heavy duty lithium based greases. In view of the prior art it is the object of this invention to provide a degreasing composition having improved defoaming properties.